1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a paraphrase generation method, a paraphrase generator, and a non-transitory recording medium having a computer program stored thereon that are used to create one or more paraphrases from a single original text, and a machine translation system that includes or implements the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Machine translation, which involves translating a text in a first language into a text in a second language different from the first language, has been studied and developed in recent years. Various techniques have been proposed, such as those disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3919720 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications Nos. 2002-278963, 2006-190072, and 2015-118498, as well as documents titled Generating Targeted Paraphrases for Improved Translation, NITIN MADNANI, Educational Testing Service, ACM2013, and Distributional Phrasal Paraphrase Generation for Statistical Machine Translation, YUVAL MARTON, University of Marryland, Columbia University, ACM2013.
From the viewpoint of improving the performance of machine translation, it is desirable to have as many example texts available for translation as possible. Currently, there is room for improvement in collection of such example texts.